


How to f-

by tinyforestshark



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Forgive Me, M/M, Multi, Post Everything, Post Time Skip, SanUso, Voyeurism, but its got a lot of sanuso in it so i gotta tag em, completely self indulgent, filling out namis map and shit, ive been sucked into sanuso but i adore zolu, like now theyre just sailing around for fun, no beta we die like men, post getting the one piece, so i smashed them together, sorry sanuso fans but this is from zolu perspective, stupid horny bullshit by yours truly, the whole crew is there but they dont do much, this is supposed to be like, zolu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/pseuds/tinyforestshark
Summary: Usopp and Sanji love each other very much but they need help when it comes to the down and dirty. Shameless, Zoro and Luffy offer to help.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	How to f-

The topic of sex was not really one that garnered shame on Luffy’s ship. Hell, the only reason everyone drifted towards having their own rooms was _because_ sex was so prevalent. Nothing ruined the mood like having a pillow thrown at you while you fucked and your roommates telling you to keep it down ‘cause they have to sleep before they go on watch tonight. That was how Franky began adding rooms to the ship.

First, Franky made himself a room down near the engine. He preferred it down there anyways due to his size and being able to react quickly to any harm that may come to his ship. He also liked that no one yelled at him for moaning loudly. The things Robin would do to him warranted a response and he was loath to hide his feelings from her. The next person to get a room was Luffy. Once Zoro showed him the wonders of physical pleasure, Luffy was often trying to get some. Franky was proud of Luffy’s room. He rearranged a storage room near the front of the ship, just under the masthead to allow for a bed and anything else Luffy may want in there. He also installed windows on either side of the mast so that Luffy had a similar view as to when he was sitting up above on the masthead itself.

Nami got her own room as soon as she heard Franky was making one for Luffy. She loved Robin like a sister but now that they freely sailed where they wished, Vivi would regularly come on certain trips with them. Vivi was not as open about sex as the rest of the strawhats so it made her nervous to do anything in a communal space. Sanji got a room near the kitchen just because Franky was adding a more solid storage space for longer trips and the old one did not need to be used anymore. The old communal rooms went to Brook, Chopper and Jimbei since nearly everyone else had basically cleared out of them. All except Usopp.

Zoro noticed one day that Usopp was pestering Sanji to let him sleep in the other’s room with him. They were dating after all, right? Sanji only flushed and looked away at that. Zoro rolled his eyes at the dumb cook and made a mental note to talk to him later, maybe, if he bothered to remember. Later came sooner than expected though, when Zoro was slightly too late for dinner and got stuck with dishes duty. Sanji was cleaning off the counters and tables and recounting his stock of food as Zoro washed. Once he was close to done, he finally spoke up.

“Too scared to fuck your boyfriend, eh?” Zoro glanced back at Sanji with a smirk. He loved calling Usopp ‘Sanji’s boyfriend’ as it made Sanji freak out a little each time. He long since decided that internalized homophobia is a bitch and the only way he is helping Sanji with it is to tease him relentlessly. Sanji gave him a glare after he was done spacing out over Usopp for a moment.

“That’s none of your business, asshole.” He went back to scrubbing some long since sunk in stains on the counter with more force than necessary.

“I’m just sayin’ if you need help, Luffy and I can show yo-.” He ducked under the bottle of cleaner chucked at his head and laughed. Deciding that was enough teasing, he finished the dishes and thumped Sanji on the back amicably on his way out. He felt Sanji’s glare on him the whole time.

Speaking of Luffy, the man lept from somewhere and landed in Zoro’s arms the moment that he emerged from the kitchen. Luffy snickered at the ease and grace with which Zoro always caught him. If Luffy didn’t know better, he would just assume Zoro was just expecting to have to catch Luffy at any moment of the day.

“Did you steal some meat for me?” Luffy asked before leaning in and peppering kisses wildly across Zoro’s face. Zoro laughed and shook his head.

“No. You know I’m not _trying_ to get in a fight with Sanji tonight.” Luffy tilted his head at Zoro’s words.

“Why is that?” He asked.

“I think he’s got bigger problems on his mind right now.” Zoro decided he did not want to elaborate further so he ducked under Luffy’s head and bit down gently on the other’s neck. Luffy’s chuckle drifted into a groan and he held on tighter to Zoro as the man began kissing and licking and walking them back to Luffy’s cabin.

\---

The next day, Zoro watched from the crow’s nest at Sanji and Usopp staring at each other lovingly while the other was not looking. He would be sick if it was not, honestly, a little bit cute. He still did not understand, though, how they were having so much trouble with this relationship thing. It came so easily to Luffy and Zoro. He watched Usopp pull Sanji into a kiss, the cook a little stiff but not unwilling. He did stop Usopp when the sniper tried to reach down and grope his ass, which was honestly pretty funny to Zoro. He relaxed back against the wall and closed his eyes when the two broke apart. It was Usopp’s turn for watch out duty, maybe talking to him would be more successful than the cook with a stick up his ass.

“Oh! Hey, Zoro. I can take over now if you want.” Usopp greeted him as he climbed into the room. Zoro cracked his eye open.

“I actually wanted to talk to you.” He said. Usopp looked over at him in surprise.

“Oh really? About what?”

“How’s that asshole treatin’ you?” Zoro asked, closing his eyes to feign a relaxed air. Usopp had grown exceptionally brave but something about Zoro still put him on edge sometimes.

“Hey! He’s not an, well, I guess he can be but he’s not an asshole all the time!” Usopp relaxed on the couches under the window across from Zoro.

“Agree to disagree.” Zoro said with a smirk, opening his eye once more to watch the flurry of emotions on Usopp’s face. The man was such an open book.

“Whatever.” Usopp finally said with a roll of his eyes. “It’s nice. Things are going… nice.” was all he could say, though. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

“Just nice? I heard you arguing about sleeping in his cabin the other day.”

“That wasn’t an argument. I just don’t want to share a room with Brook anymore. It’s kinda creepy being alone with him while he’s asleep. It’s like he’s a real, dead skeleton.” Usopp crossed his arms over his chest, avoiding eye contact. Zoro snorted.

“Sorry, you’re not even trying to get in his pants and he still won’t let you sleep with him?”

“Hey! It’s not like I- Well, I- We-” Usopp started and stopped several sentences before giving up. “We haven’t done anything yet. I don’t wanna push him so I don’t wanna ask. I mean,” He flushed and curled in on himself a little. “It doesn’t help that neither of us really. I mean. We have never been with guys before so…” Zoro chewed on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing.

“You’re not fucking cause you guys don’t know how?” He was not going to feign sleep anymore, this was an interesting conversation. “Have you never jacked it?” A smirk, a smile, that’s all he allowed himself. He will not laugh at Usopp, he cannot laugh at Usopp, that would make the other feel bad.

“Of course I have! Just not… with anyone else…” Usopp brought his hand up and chewed on his thumb nail. Zoro could not help the little snicker that came out.

“So you’re both virgins _and_ don’t know what you’re doing.” He held up a hand to stop the defensive outburst Usopp was going to have next. “Look, I won’t make fun of you. I had to teach Luffy just about everything so it’s not like you’re alone on the ship. Or… were alone, I guess.” He did change that, Luffy definitely knows some things now. He stopped himself from drifting into those thoughts and brought himself back to the present.

“I may have teased Sanji about it, so he would need some convincing to believe I’m not trying to pull a prank on him, but I guess, if you want,” He looked up and rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. Would he regret this? Only one way to find out. “Luffy and I could show you guys some things. Neither of us are gonna be embarrassed about it or nothing.” This time, Usopp laughed.

“Oh yeah, thanks for the reassurance, I never would have guessed that after the time we caught you in the dining room, or the bath room, or on the actual middle of the deck, or-”

“Oi! I get your point. Did you want the help or not?” Zoro snapped.

Usopp shut his mouth with a click and thought about it for a while.

“You’re right. I will have to try and convince Sanji. But I admit, I am… curious.” He seemed fairly confident aside from the fact he was looking at literally everything except Zoro. He fidgeted in his seat a little before Zoro waved his hand.

“Go talk to him. I’m sure he’s somewhere in the kitchen moping about how hot his boyfriend is but he still refuses to touch him.” Zoro relaxed back into the couch cushions, glad that conversation was over. Usopp hopped up with a laugh.

“What a compliment from the great pirate hunter, Zoro!” He scrambled away from the throw pillow that was aiming for his head quickly.

\---

Zoro told Luffy about their conversation as the two snuggled up in bed. Luffy had shoved the mattress against the wall so he could watch the waves as he fell asleep and Zoro always curled up around him, watching his back as he does in their everyday life. He wrapped himself around Luffy and kissed his neck gently while the other chuckled.

“Do you think they really want to watch? No one liked us doing stuff in front of them before.” Luffy wiggled and pressed back against Zoro.

“I don’t know. Usopp seems curious but it’s up to that dumb cook if he can put up with me long enough to learn.” Zoro said with a laugh and Luffy hummed at the way it rumbled into his chest. He pressed back harder against Zoro. “You keep wiggling like that and you’re going to push me off the bed. Again.” Zoro growled out the words and rearranged them so he was more securely on the bed. Luffy chuckled, thinking about last time.

“I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not.” Zoro huffed. “But I forgive you anyways.” He nipped at Luffy’s ear. “Now enough about those guys, I want to show _you_ a good time.” He pulled Luffy down onto his back and kneeled over him. Luffy laughed but let Zoro rearrange them and wrapped his arms around Zoro’s shoulders.

“Zoro’s so cheesy.” He mumbled before pulling him down into a kiss.

\---

It was a good few weeks before anything came of Zoro’s offer. If anything, he had actually mostly forgotten about it. Until one day, Sanji came up to him in the middle of his workout. His face was twisted in a mean scowl so Zoro spoke first.

“Did Luffy steal food again?” He asked before setting down his weights and leaning against the bar holding them. Sanji’s scowl deepened.

“Yes but that, that isn’t the issue here.” He grumbled and looked away. Zoro lifted an eyebrow. “I wanted to… ask about your offer a while back.” Sanji continued. Zoro’s nose scrunched as he tried to remember what Sanji was talking about. When Sanji noticed, he huffed and lifted a cigarette to his mouth and lit it. “The one about… showing Usopp and I how to do this.” Zoro had the decency to look surprised and not laugh at him.

“I forgot about that. I thought you were too proud to ask for help.” He hefted up his weights again and began putting them away. Sanji watched him from where he stood.

“It’s not like this is my first choice, mosshead. We…” He took the cigarette out to huff “We _tried_ some stuff out but… neither of us, really know what we are doing.” He returned to smoking his cigarette as a distraction from the conversation. Zoro started on his post workout stretches. Sanji mentally prepared himself for mocking.

“Okay.” Zoro said, surprising Sanji. “Just swing by whenever.” His tone was calm and casual and Sanji relaxed, appreciative for the lack of teasing. He rolled his tense shoulders to loosen them up and nodded. “You wanna peep show right now?” There it was. Zoro put his hands on the waistband of his pants as if getting ready to pull them off and Sanji exited the room hurriedly with a string of insults flung at him. Zoro laughed to himself before he also left to find Luffy. Someone who _would_ enjoy a peep show.

\---

Zoro was napping on deck a few days later. The sky was bright and clear and the sun was hot but the breeze that pushed them along was cool and refreshing. These were his favorite days, relaxed and calm, no island in sight. He has long since tuned out Sanji lovingly catering to the women on deck. _He brings new meaning to bi disaster,_ Zoro thought to himself. Franky was somewhere below deck and Chopper was fishing with Brook and Jimbei. The former two just pulled up whatever the third chased towards the ship.

Luffy launched himself from somewhere on the ship into Zoro’s lap and Zoro let him land without much fuss. He could barely open his eye before Luffy ducked down to kiss him. Luffy smelled warm, like sunshine, and Zoro sighed, relaxing into the kiss. He pulled his arms down from behind his own head to wrap them around Luffy. Luffy wiggled against him, refusing to pull away from the kiss during his attempt to get comfy on Zoro’s lap. Luffy put a hand on the back of Zoro’s head and pulled him in closer. Zoro followed, would always follow his captain, and kissed him deeply. He did not break away, did not even need air, until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat nearby.

Zoro tilted his head back to aim a death glare at whoever interrupted his peace. Usopp had his mouth open as if he were going to say something but the look Zoro gave spooked him into silence. He pulled Sanji forward and hid behind him.

“Hey! You said you would talk to them! You were the one who wanted to do it now!” Sanji objected, both men began squabbling and pushing the other to be the one to say whatever it was they wanted to say. Zoro rolled his eyes while Luffy watched the two bicker. Luffy laughed at the show and Zoro followed the movement of Luffy’s neck with lips and teeth. Zoro did not care what they wanted as long as he could keep Luffy in his lap. Eventually, Usopp peeked over Sanji’s shoulder and tried to keep eye contact with Luffy instead of watch whatever Zoro was doing.

“W-we were-”

“You! You were!” Sanji interrupted.

“ _We_ were,” Usopp started again, wrapping his arms gently around Sanji. “If you guys would be… willing to teach us how to-” Sanji slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Don’t say it so loud!” He hissed, much louder than Usopp was. Usopp huffed through his nose.

“If you guys were willing to you-know-what right now?” Usopp finished with a whisper. Zoro chuckled softly against Luffy’s neck. Luffy tilted his head.

“What’s ‘you-know-what’?” He asked innocently. Zoro tilted his head up to remind Luffy of the agreement before returning to marking up his shoulders with bites. Luffy’s face brightened with realization. “Oh! How to f-” He was also suddenly stopped but this time by Zoro. Zoro lifted his head from Luffy’s skin but not his hand from Luffy’s mouth.

“Yeah, sure.” He said as an answer. Sanji looked visibly relieved that Zoro stopped Luffy from announcing to the whole ship what they were doing and Usopp looked relieved that he was no longer getting glared at. Zoro stood up, bringing Luffy with him. He lifted Luffy over his shoulder and the smaller man chuckled as he was pointed at the pair following them to his room. 

When they reached Luffy’s bedroom, Zoro tossed Luffy onto the bed and pulled out a big chair from the desk. He set it a good distance from the bed but still directed at it. “We only got the one in here so you’re gonna have to share.” He smirked as he started shucking his clothes “If you guys want to touch each other or anything, Luffy and I don’t mind.” Both of the couple’s faces were a dark red but Usopp moved first. He pulled Sanji to the chair and sat him down in it. He ran a hand through Sanji’s hair gently before dragging it down to his shoulder in a comforting motion.

“It’s okay. I’ll sit in your lap, so you can hide behind me if you want. I’ll uh, I’ll watch if you don’t want to.” He whispered in Sanji’s ear and Sanji just nodded in response. Usopp sat down and the two men got comfortable. Sanji placed a gentle kiss appreciatively on the back of Usopp’s shoulder before hooking his chin over it. His arms were wrapped around Usopp’s waist and Usopp’s legs were trapped between his. Luffy and Zoro shared a smile over their friends being so gentle with each other before Zoro leaned down to kiss Luffy once more.

It was strange, being watched and everyone being okay with it. Zoro did not feel shame over it but it was strange nonetheless. He let the thought slip from his head as he moved back down to lay kisses across Luffy’s collarbone. Luffy snaked a hand down between them to wrap around their cocks and stroke them together. Zoro hissed a noise of pleasure before sitting up into a kneeling position. He pulled Luffy’s hand away.

“Slow. Slow down, Luf. We gotta show ‘em what we’re doing.” Zoro stroked his hands up and across Luffy’s chest affectionately. He spoke louder, directed at the other pair despite not looking at them. “We tend to be really aggressive with foreplay. The stuff you do, uh, beforehand.” One of Zoro’s hands shifted to rub a thumb over a bite mark he made earlier. Luffy moaned softly and squirmed when Zoro began applying pressure. “You just gotta do whatever feels good. Get really worked up over it.” He looked up, intentionally making eye contact with Sanji, who sunk a little ways behind Usopp’s shoulder. “Which means you gotta talk about it. You gotta tell each other what feels good and what doesn’t. You can’t do it right by feel alone.” Usopp’s hand landed on Sanji’s and squeezed softly.

“Consent is sexy!” Luffy added with a laugh. It was just cheesy enough that it must have been something he learned from Chopper’s health books. Zoro returned his attention to Luffy, seeing the bright, open smile directed at him and he couldn’t help but smile back. Whatever entity is out there help him, Luffy is the most incredible thing he has ever seen.

Zoro scrunched down a little, sitting on his feet and hovering over Luffy. He kissed Luffy on the lips, the tip of his nose, his forehead and across his eyebrows. “Everyone likes different things.” He continued. “For example,” He began and leaned down to bite down Luffy’s neck. Luffy’s breath hitched and he let out little, whiney noises. He lifted his head to look at the other pair with the intention of telling them that he is not a fan of attention to his neck himself but Luffy interrupted him by leaning up and nibbling under Zoro’s jaw. Zoro jerked back and sat up again. “Luffy!” He shouted, hand covering the bitten spot.

“I thought we were giving them an example!” Luffy replied defensively. Zoro huffed, rubbing his neck a moment more before dropping his arm.

“I was going to just _tell_ them that I didn’t like it.” Zoro sighed and Luffy shrugged innocently. Usopp had to hold a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing at the pair. Even when fucking they were such a wild couple. Usopp and Sanji were temporarily forgotten, though, when Zoro leaned down to bite at Luffy’s neck again meanly. Luffy moaned and squirmed under him.

“Z-Zoro! Please! I’m s-s-sorry! Ah!” Luffy bucked his hips but Zoro kept his just out of reach, preventing Luffy from getting any friction. Sanji only watched a brief moment of Zoro’s cruel teasing before ducking behind Usopp.

“Tell me when they’re done being gross.” He grumbled. Usopp laced his hand together with Sanji’s again, waiting until the other relaxed before speaking up.

“Hey! Uh, Zoro?” Zoro’s head snapped up, completely shocked as he had definitely forgotten them. “Um, I think that’s… enough? For um, for teaching, purposes, at least…” Usopp struggled to find the words. Zoro nodded, thankfully, understanding that he took it too far. He can edge and tease Luffy on their own time. Zoro kissed Luffy’s cheek before reaching into their bedside drawer. Usopp watched with interest.

“Right. Lube.” Zoro said as he sat up again. He held the bottle up. “No.” He started before Usopp could even open his mouth to ask. “Not the kind for the ship or mechanics. But,” He continued with a chuckle to himself. “Get it from Franky anyways. He always finds the best kind in any town.” Sanji’s head popped over Usopp’s shoulder again.

“Why is that?” He asks, scowling at Zoro and the innocent little bottle.

“You want to ask me what the self declared ‘freak’ is into?” Sanji’s eyes widened as he realized that no, no he does not. “Or better yet, wanna ask _Robin_?” Sanji’s expression was unreadable, somewhere between shock and rage with a possible hint of interest. Zoro chuckled to himself before returning his attention to a surprisingly patient Luffy. The cap was flipped and Zoro put a generous amount on his fingers. 

“You need a lot, makes it feel better. Nothing sucks more than dry skin dragging against your dick or being stretched by something you’re not prepared for.” Zoro rambled on as he began inserting a finger into Luffy. Luffy squirmed and pressed back against him. “Luffy’s made of rubber _everywhere_ so I don’t have to be as careful as you guys.” He was already up to two fingers, reading Luffy’s wiggling as a want for more. It was only a moment more before he worked up to three fingers. They were fully seated before Zoro stopped moving for a second.

“Maybe I should bottom? So they see how normal people do it?” Zoro thought out loud. Luffy whined and squirmed on his fingers.

“Nooo! Zoro, please! I want your cock! I want it!” Luffy squirmed on his fingers, trying to fuck himself on them. Zoro curled his fingers, pleasing Luffy as he looked over to the other pair. Usopp’s eyes were wide, focused on Zoro’s hand. Sanji’s left hand was splayed over the middle of Usopp’s chest and his right was on Usopp’s hip. Usopp was pressed tight to Sanji’s chest. Sanji shook his head a little and Zoro understood he meant that it was fine. Zoro nodded back and returned his attention to Luffy.

“Anyways,” He curled his fingers again just to watch Luffy throw his head back in pleasure. “Just go slow, stretch him out real gentle until you know his boundaries.” Zoro got his fourth finger in, just to slow it down a little. He heard heavy breathing off to the side when he pulled his hand out. He kept his gaze down at Luffy, sensing with his haki that the other couple was busy grinding against each other, whispered words between them. He gave them their privacy, occupying himself with coating his own cock in lube. He lifted the leg that was closest to the other couple and threw it over his shoulder. One hand held Luffy’s hip still and the other held his cock as he slid it in. Zoro groaned. “You gotta, ngh, be real slow… the first time.” His words came out between gasps. The biggest benefit of Luffy being rubber was that he could stretch Luffy all he wanted but the other still felt deliciously tight around his cock. He gave up on continuing his explanation and decided to show them.

Normally, Zoro would already be fucking into Luffy hard and fast, but this was educational. Or something. Zoro was already losing focus. He worked on building his pace slowly, listening to Luffy’s moans climb and hitch with each breath. He leaned forwards to kiss Luffy on the mouth, wanting to swallow those noises, keep them for himself. That was an interesting feeling, being watched did not make him ashamed but brought out a possessive streak in Zoro. He filed that away to talk about with Luffy later and focused on making the other sing.

In a way, it was like a sword fight. A movement here, a shift there, and suddenly your tactic is different. Respond and react to your partner’s actions. Zoro loved fucking Luffy, always aimed to hit the best spots harder and faster than before. His best attempt so far was when he got Luffy so wound up, he made the other come before even getting his dick in him. He aimed to try to do it again someday since fucking Luffy through overstimulation into another orgasm was one of the hottest things they had done.

Back to the present, Zoro buried his head in Luffy’s neck to lavish attention there once more before wrapping his hand around Luffy’s cock. He whispered sweet nothings against Luffy’s skin while snapping his hips harder and faster. Luffy’s moans broke into a chant of “Zoro!” and “Please!” and it drove Zoro up a wall. He pulled his head back to look at Luffy only to find Luffy staring back, lovingly and Zoro felt love shoot through his whole system. He closed his eye against the shock but the gentle way Luffy caressed his head, thumb dragging along the shell of his ear and playing with his earrings kept Zoro feeling overwhelmed.

With a grunt, Zoro came inside Luffy. He thrusted a few more times but focused on stroking Luffy’s cock to get him off. Luffy came with a shout of his name. Zoro slowed their movements to a stop so they could wind down but it was not silence like he expected once his heartbeat stopped ringing in his ears. He turned his head and saw Sanji mouthing at Usopp’s neck. Usopp made uncertain, squeaky noises but was definitely rocking his hips back against the man beneath him. One of Sanji’s hands was now inside Usopp’s overalls and the other was still gripping Usopp’s hip, using it as leverage to grind and thrust against him.

Usopp cried out when he finally came, movements mostly stilling except for when shocks skittered across his nerves. Sanji put both hands on Usopp’s hips so he could grind against him more firmly and when Usopp whined Sanji’s name, overstimulated, it sent him over the edge as well. Sanji pulled Usopp close, wrapping around him and hiding behind him again as he rode out the aftershocks. Usopp looked up, dazed, at the couple in front of them.

Zoro was busy wiping Luffy down with a rag and cleaning off come and lube from wherever else it may have gotten. Luffy caught Usopp’s eye and gave him a thumbs up with a chuckle. Usopp rolled his eyes but could not hold back a smile at his captain’s strangely comfortable actions. He stayed there only a moment more to catch his breath then put a hand on Sanji’s arm. Sanji tightened around him for a moment before relaxing and letting Usopp stand up. Sanji stood up after him but before anyone could say anything, he grabbed Usopp’s hand and dragged him out of the room. Luffy stared at the door after it was slammed.

“Aww. You didn’t get to tell them about blowjobs.” He pouted but Zoro chuckled.

“They can figure that one out on their own.” Zoro said before leaning down to kiss Luffy softly. He rearranged the bed, getting themselves comfy and under the covers. Luffy grabbed Zoro’s hand when it was flung over him and kissed it.

“I love you, Zoro.” Luffy whispered into the now darkened room. Zoro hummed, pulled Luffy closer, and kissed whatever inch of skin was closest.

“I love you too, captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me at here or on twitter (under the same username) about this


End file.
